I'll Make A Titan Out Of You
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: "You see, Robin's sexist. Sure, he dated Batgirl and got beat up by her a few times, but he still assumes girls can't fight." My version from Every-other-name-was-taken.
1. The Boy Scouts

Chapter 1

It's a new city, so like any new tourist I'm alone on my roof like any other time. But this time it's different. As I looked down at my hand I noticed scars. Scars from the past. I can't…I just can't…I can't believe it. It's coming. I have to stop it. I knew the only way how. I had to fight crime. But not alone. See, there was this team in my city. They fought crime and saved the world many times. But it was an all-male team. I guess they were founded on the base of 'boy power' or something. Maybe something like the Boy Scouts. But, thing is, I'm not a guy. I'm a girl with a ridiculously feminine figure, my voice was smooth and relaxing, and my face was feminine. Some girls complain about how masculine they are. But my femininity was holding me back. Why, you ask? Well the team leader, Robin, is sexist. Sure, he dated Batgirl and got beat up by her a few times, but he still believes girls can't fight.

It's the twenty first century, so it's easy to find gender changing surgery. But I didn't want surgery. So I decided to just change my appearance a little bit. Let's start with my hair. My hair was neck length, so it could be acceptable for a guy, but I didn't want them guessing.

"Snip Snip Snip!" I chorused, cutting my hair. I watched as my purple locks fell the bathroom floor. Two years of growth literally on the ground. Oh well, I shrugged. It'll all be worth it in the long run. I pulled out my makeup. It's amazing what you could do with makeup these days. I took a little bit of this and a little bit of that and boom! I looked like a guy. But, to top it all off, I grabbed a cloak. The cloak had a giant hood which almost covered my face, except a little bit of skin on my chin, but that was it. Tomorrow was the day. The day that would change my life.

* * *

_Yes, this is a story from another author. And yes, I remixed it. But I got permission from them. Review and Favorite._


	2. Scoping Out The Competition

Chapter 2

I just stirred from a sleep, screaming and sweating. I wasn't nervous. It was just a day that could save my life- and perhaps everyone else's. No pressure, though. Come on Raven…don't psych yourself out. You'll be fine. You'll be fine….stupid emotions. Paintings flew off the wall and my TV crackled and fizzed. I got up out of the bed and showered. I couldn't smell like crap; even though they probably did. I mean, come on; five pubescent guys-one roof. I'm surprised they haven't started a testosterone paradox or something. I did a final check in the bathroom. I looked just like I did yesterday. I put on my cloak and went out the door.

Titans Tower was on an island, so I had to float over the Pacific Ocean to get to the tower. Now let me tell you firsthand that Titans Tower was much more majestic up close than far away. I mean, I'd seen pictures of it, but it was better up close. I knocked on the door and open it swished. A handsome teenage boy with charcoal, shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and a unitard opened the door. He smiled. I was thanking Azar for my large hood, or else he would've seen my dreamy eyes and my gushy looking face.

"You here for combat?" I nodded and he showed me in. Any preparation I'd given myself wouldn't have prepared me for the Tower. Even the front hallway was more extravagant than my apartment. The front hallway had a drinking fountain and carpeting. There was multiple painting of their mentors; from Batman to the Flash to Mento to Aquaman. As I looked up I noticed why it was so sunny; they had a whole ceiling full of sky lights. Of course; it was California, they had sky lights.

"Come on, dude." I didn't realize how much I'd fallen behind. He was already right there, in front of the door. I scurried up towards him.

"Sorry." He gave me a weird look.

"Going through puberty?" I blushed and nodded. I didn't disguise my voice; apparently. He opened the door and stepped through. Everyone stared at me. There were certainly more than five guys in that room. I calculated my chances as I looked around. My chances plummeted as I looked around. They all looked so tough and manly, while I was here, mousy and pathetic, in my simple little cloak. A man came over and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Wildebeast." I nodded and smiled. I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to get on the team. To change my fate. I heard a whistle and all conversation ceased. A boy with midnight spiked hair and a mask was the source.

"Alright. Now, you are all here to get on the team. I know this. But only one of you will get on!" My eyes went wide. Only _one_ out of _one hundred_. I looked around. So many guys to take down. Oh well. Maybe my demon daddy could help me out.

* * *

_Have you ever been to a sports event or an audition where there' s a million people there? And they're all bigger than you? That's what this is like. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	3. I Doth Impressed Robin

Chapter 3

"Alright. Next!" I stepped up to the podium. Robin was standing there. He had a look of doubt on his face as I floated up there. He looked at the paper on the clipboard and read a question.

"Name?" I bit my lip. I'd never really thought up a name. Guy…guy….

"Sparrow." He looked surprised, but wrote that down.

"Alright; powers?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Demonic transformation, astral projection, teleportation, healing, flight, levitation, sorcery, psionic abilities, empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, energy manipulation, time manipulation, emotion manipulation, darkness manipulation, mind wiping, inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins, multilingualism, experienced hand-to-hand combatant, and expert martial artist." When I opened my eyes, I found everyone to be staring at me. Robin's mouth was hanging open.

"O-okay…why would you be a good it for the team?" I smirked.

"Well, I operate well in a team function. And, because of all my powers." He nodded and thanked me. He whispered something to a boy with green skin, green eyes, and green hair. The boy approached me.

"Robin's very impressed with you, Sparrow. He thinks you'll make it." He whispered. I nodded and smiled; although they couldn't see it.

* * *

"Okay. Your first challenge; get all fifty of your weights to the top of your steak. Powers may be used." The horn sounded and everyone was off.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted. All fifty weights were lifted into the air and thrust at the steak. The steak split down the middle and melted. Robin stared at me with a strange look.

"Get that man some more weights!" After everyone else finished, Robin announced the next challenge.

"Your next challenge; a simulation will appear. It will be a river. You must swim to the other side." I knew there had to be some catch, so I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ready. Go!" Without any warning, we were sent plunging into a river. It was freezing. And yes, there was a catch. A huge catch. There were currents, icebergs, and mechanical sharks! Right away, a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes started swimming. He seemed to be in the lead. He probably rigged something…he looked shady. So, I started to swim.

"_Okay, Raven. Don't psych yourself out...swimming in the Lava Rivers of Azarath had prepared you for this…this is more comfortable…" _Those thoughts propelled me further until I was right by the cheater.

"I'm getting there first!" He bragged, pushing a button on his side. He propelled in front of me. I wasn't surprised at all. I used my swimming abilities to catch up to him. He shoved me away and I shoved him back. He grabbed my cloak and I tried to pry his hands away. But he lifted up my cloak. I kicked his face and his eyes went wide

"You-you're a-" I shoved him under the water. I heard screams and a mechanical shark chomping. I swam slowly to the other side and climbed out. Robin smiled and looked bemused.

"Nice job, Sparrow. Nice job…" He rubbed his chin and walked away.

* * *

_Raven's pretty awesome...really awesome. Meh. A little bit of Mulan reference. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	4. Acceptance Into The Pack

Chapter 4

After the challenges, they called us all into the famed Ops. Room. It was actually pretty nice; they had a plasma screen TV, a long, block, cushy sofa, six gaming chairs, and a mini fridge. All of the other guys were in awe of the room, practically freaking out.

"OHMIGOD!" "Do you have COD?" "PS3 or Xbox?" I rolled my eyes. Aqualad was the supervisor of us. He shook his head and scolded some people for touching things they weren't supposed to, eating on the couch, and drinking on the couch.

"Excuse me." Aqualad looked at me.

"Hey! My buddy going through puberty. What can I help you with?" I blushed and made my voice low.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Around the corner, hang a left; it should be the fifth room down." I nodded and left as if I had any idea where I was going. But I didn't. As I walked down a hallway, I heard voices talking in a room. They were muffled, but I pressed myself to the door and floated through the door. My soul was now inside the room.

"So, what do you think of the competition?" I heard a voice. It was deep and off setting a little.

"Well, that Sparrow is definitely a contender. He won every challenge today." The green boy pointed out.

"And, he's got a bird name. Hint hint, Robin." The red head nudged Robin. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"No way, Wally. I'm not getting into any relationships…" He trailed off, looking towards the door.

"C'mon…we saw the way you were looking at him."

"He's got potential…" Robin got up and headed for the door. I sent my soul back and hurried down the hall.

"Hey you!" I stopped and spun around on my heels. Robin walked towards me.

"Hi…" I mentally kicked myself. I sounded mousy and pathetic.

"Shy?" I nodded and hurried off to the bathroom. I shut the door and breathed in and out. This was stressful. Even more so was keeping my true gender under lock. That Aqualad and that Robin made me swoon. I looked in the mirror. Hood still exposed only my chin skin. I turned on the faucet. All I needed was a cold rinse. I splashed the water in my face.+

* * *

"Okay, guys. After careful deliberation, we have decided whom to choose for the honor of joining the Teen Titans!" There was an awkward pause, which turned into meaningful pause.

"It's been an obvious favorite throughout. He's won every challenge we've put out…"

"Sparrow!" I smiled and moved my way up to the podium.

"Congratulations! You may go to your current dwelling space for two days before you must report back here with all your possessions! Congrats!"

* * *

_Surprise surprise. Raven won. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	5. That Darn Money

Chapter 5

I was on top of the world when I got home to my apartment. I bounded to the door and got out my key, as if everything was right in the world. Until I saw what was taped onto my door. It was a letter. This is what it said:

**Dear Tenant, **

**We have found files containing your payment records. You are off two months rent. We are sorry for this inconvenience and ask that you pay this fee as soon as possible. Inability to do so will result in suspension of your credit card and immediate evacuation in two days. **

**~The Woodgrove Apartment Franchise **

Why would they tape it outside of my door, clear for anyone to see it? Oh well, I crumpled it up and stuffed it in my bag. Who cares? I was moving into Titans Tower. Who needs credit cards? I unlocked my door and flopped inside, almost trampling myself over in haste to get to the telephone. I just had to tell someone about this. I dialed a phone number and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOSH! I MADE IT IN!"

"Really? Congrats Rae!" I was talking to my very best friend, Kori.

"I'm moving into the Tower now!"

"NO! That means I won't see you everyday." She sounded so sad…

"It's okay…"

"No it's not! I'll never see you! AGAIN!"

"You'll see me on TV…"

"Stop it! I'm hanging up!" She hung up. I swear I just lost a friend…

I contemplated what to pack. Of course, I'd need:

Bras

Panties

Tampons

Pads

Liners

Toothbrush

Makeup

Socks

Shoes

But how would I sneak those into the Tower without them questioning my gender- or my sexuality? I decided to pack a bag inside a bag inside a bag. And I prayed to Azar that none of them went inside my suitcase. Being a girl, I had to pack a lot. And I mean a lot. I actually had to go to Target® and buy two more suitcases. I had to practically stuff my last bag. As I looked at my bag, I realized how much they looked they were about to burst at the seams. I shrugged it off and trudged off to the rest of my life.

* * *

_Kori isn't an extension of Starfire. I'm just lazy and decided not to put **my** name in there...second name that came to mind. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	6. Barely Introductions

Chapter 6

I knocked on the door and it swished open.

"Hey! It's the dude going through pub-erty!" Aqualad teased. He showed me in. The hallway seemed cozier than when I first visited. It seemed homier.

"So, we've got your room ready. Well, we've got a bed. And a drawer. That's pretty much all. We're…gonna let you customize." I laughed.

"You're just lazy, huh?" Aqualad spun around like he was stricken. His eyes went wide and he pointed a finger at me.

"I am not lazy! Sure, I send dolphins to buy me food at the bottom of the ocean. Sure, I make BB go get me food whenever I tell him…but I'm not lazy!" I laughed.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Aqualad." He pouted his lips and trudged on. I was afraid I'd really offended him. Great; my first five minutes in a new place and I've already made an enemy. Great social skills, Raven. He showed me to a room and closed the door. I was finally alone!

"OHMIGOSHICAN'TBELIEVEI'MATEENTITAN!" I threw down my luggage down and jumped on my bed.

"Havin' fun there?" I stopped cold and spun around. There was robo-dude.

"Hehe…hai!" He smirked and leaned up against the doorframe. I walked up to him and smiled awkwardly.

"Gimme twenty bucks and I won't mention your little karaoke session to Robin." My eyes went wide. I reached into my pocket. I only had a fifty.

"This is blackmail." He grinned and pocketed my money.

"Nope. It's extortion. There's a world of difference." He left my room. Yup. I'd definitely fit in here. I started unpacking. It was a very small drawer. Very pathetic.

"I guess it'll do…" I shoved my cloaks in there because apparently closets were frowned upon here or something.

I left everything else in my suitcases and shoved them under my bed. I guess I shouldn't show them anything.

"Hey Sparrow!" The red headed boy called while sitting on Aqualad's lap. Wow, never would've guessed that one. The others were sitting on gaming chairs. Playing video games, obviously.

"Wanna be our player 4?" The green one held up a controller.

"What the hell?" I levitated a controller towards me. I took a seat next to Robin.

"Hai Sparrow." I waved and put both hands on my controller. Even though I was daughter of the devil, spoke twelve languages, and swam in lava. But I was still absolutely clueless on video games. What the heck was an 'a button' anyway?

"What the hell are you doing, Sparrow? It's the other bomb, dumbass!"

"You killed me, Sparrow! What's wrong wit 'chu?" I mashed the buttons with all my might.

"You're going to break it, Sparrow! Stop it!" My eyes turned red but I quickly calmed down. Now I understood gamer rage.

"Alright, everybody go over to Base A." I looked around the screen. All bases looked the same to me.

"Sparrow! That way!" I threw down the controller.

"Screw this!" I stormed out.

I knew it! I just knew I wouldn't fit in to this all-male society. I'm leaving…wait! No! I just remembered I'd be evicted from my apartment today. I couldn't leave. For once in my life I only had one option; fight.

* * *

_Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	7. Spaghetti, Wine, and Introductions

Chapter 7

"Sparrow! Dog, come out! Come for dinner!" I was just crying into my pillow before the robo-man knocked on my door. I pulled myself from my emo cloud and opened the door. He smiled at me and guided me out.

"I know we had some…differences…and some informal introductions, but you seem like a chill dude. We could probably hang." He held up his fist. I assumed he was going to fist bump. So I held out mine and we bumped. He gave me a weird look.

"Is that a ring?" I looked down at my index finger. Of course. My mother's ring…I never took it off wherever I went. I hid my hand, blushing.

"I-it's my mother's. She's dead, so it's the one possession she left me." He nodded knowingly.

"Alright. Do you like spaghetti?" I nodded knowingly and he smiled.

"Love it."

"Well good. 'Cause I made my famous seven layer spaghetti. And believe me; you better like spaghetti, cause I made one for each of ya." I smiled and he smiled. He seemed like 'the-older-brother-you-wouldn't-want-to-piss-off-b y-dating-his-younger-sister' type. I liked him. Once we got to the dining room, everyone was already there. The dining room seemed like it belonged in some manor or something. There was a chandelier, a slide door separating the kitchen and the dining room, and of course, sky lights.

"Glad you could join us." The red boy said, holding up a glass. The fluid was purple, so I assumed it was wine. I took a seat next to the green one, who smiled and held up his wine glass.

"This to a night of getting drunk while eating spaghetti!" Glasses clanked and I was left in the cold. The boy with red hair looked at me.

"So, tell us about yourself, Sparrow." I bit my lip. I'd just tell them my past as if it were normal….

"I was born in a place called Azarath. My daddy is named Scath. He is a devil who attempted to rule Earth before you were all born. Luckily, he was stopped by a young group of heroes. I don't know their names, but that's the folklore. Anyways, I came here for a better life." I took a sip of my drink as everyone gaped.

"So…your father is like, the devil?" I smiled.

"Not a devil…the devil. See, we don't have religion in Azarath. Well, we do, but not your standard religions. We have Azar as your 'God'. He created Azarath and everyone in it. But, my father destroyed everything. And then I was born. The end." I took another sip.

"But…are you like human?" I nodded.

"I'm a hybrid; one third demon, one third Azarathian, one third human." I heard a clank and the robo-man was finished with the spaghetti. And yes, you had to like spaghetti. The metal things were _huge_!

"Eat up, darlings!" He put a metal tin in front of us and the guys dug in. There was smacking, chocking, gagging, smirking, and screaming. Guys. They made everything a competition. Aqualad noticed my slow paced food consumption.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I cringed as spaghetti sauce dribbled down his chin onto the bare table. How did they keep everything so clean around here if they were so messy?

"Uh…I don't want to choke, excuse me." He laughed and kept eating. There were burps and dripping spaghetti sauce on the table.

"I finished!" Red head leaned back and cheered. Everyone put his fork down and crossed their arms.

"No fair, Wally! You speed eat!" Guys. Can't except defeat. Especially not superheroes.

"Nu-uh!" Red head speed wiped his face.

"Why can't you just accept defeat like a real man?" Everyone stared at me.

"Cause real men don't accept defeat, Sparrow!" Robin pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm finished." I slammed down my fork and left.

"Wait, Sparrow!" I spun around on my heels.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves!" Red head reasoned, patting the seat next to him. I gave in and sat down.

"I'm Robin. The self professed leader of the Teen Titans."

"I'm Cyborg. Smartest team member and the self professed token black character." I smiled at that.

"I'm Beast Boy. The token green character."

"I'm Kid Flash. The sidekick of The Flash. Only one word and about forty years separate us."

"I'm Aqualad. Sidekick of Aquaman, perhaps the most hated superhero in the world."

"Well, self-professed leader, token black character, token green character, and sidekicks, you know who I am." They laughed.

"You are so suave, Sparrow. I think I'm going to turn in." Kid Flash shook his head and waved goodbye.

"Do you guys have a shower schedule?" Everyone looked at me like I had just sprouted a third head.

"Shower schedule?" They chorused.

"That's unheard of, dude."

"So…I guess I'll just shower then?" They nodded and I left the room. I could still feel them staring, though.

* * *

_All of that stuff about Raven's past is purely my imagination. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	8. Shower Reflections

Chapter 8

I gathered my toiletry bag, pajamas, and towel and headed to the bathroom. I felt uncomfortable showering here. It was like a frat house here, so they may think it was okay to walk in on me. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. There was a pretty big shower in there. It was really nice, actually. I opened the shower curtain and looked down. There was something squeaking. I peered down and saw…the hell? A guinea pig? I scooped him up.

"Aww…you're okay little guy..." I placed him on the carpet outside. The daughter of the devil had a soft spot for animals. I removed the remainder of my clothes and turned on the shower. I stepped in and thought about my life. My new life. And all the people in it.

Robin: was a mystery. He looked at me funny sometimes and avoided me.

Cyborg-overall a pretty nice dude. Seems nice and awesome.

Beast Boy-he's not funny. But seems cool.

Kid Flash-red head. May be dating Aqualad.

Aqualad-I think he might be dating Kid Flash. He's cute though.

I

I wondered how long I'd be able to keep this up. I mean, keep them thinking I'm a guy. I thought about Aunt Flo. How would they respond to that? I mean, guys don't get periods. How would they react to me getting pissed off at them for every little thing, crying and getting heartbroken at every little thing, and eating two quarts of Ben & Jerry's? I washed myself with some of their Axe and got out. I secured the towel around me and went towards the mirror. I looked like a guy with boobs. Oh well. I better put on my pajamas. I put on my T-shirt and sweatpants. I staggered out and bumped into Robin. Literally _bumped_.

"Oh. Hai, Sparrow." I glared at him. He was shirtless and had only basketball shorts on. I tried not to look, but he was ridiculously muscular. Kind of hot….oh, god…

"Hey, Robin…." He smiled and walked towards my door. He looked inside my room.

"So, how're you settling in?"

"Pretty well. I think I'll spray paint my wall, though. Thanks for your hospitiality." I walked inside my room. I started to close the door.

"Training in the morning, Sparrow; nine sharp." I nodded and slammed the door. I sat at the door until the footsteps were nigh. I slipped down onto the floor. My whole life was a lie. It felt terrible to be lying to my roommates. I mean, they _were_ paying my rent. I quietly slipped into my bed and silently cried myself to sleep…

* * *

_Random guinea pig love! Yes, I do love guinea pigs! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	9. Sparring, Tentacles, and Feelings

Chapter 9

"Sparrow! Dude, get up!" I staggered from bed. I looked at my alarm clock. Oh crap; 8:55! I had five minutes to get ready and I hadn't even showered yet! I decided to just slip on a different costume for combat. I picked a deep blue spandex bottom, a plain black shirt, and of course, my cloak. I decided not to wear shoes. I'm much more mobile without. I grabbed the bottom of my cloak and headed out the door. I crashed into the redhead kid, though.

"Hey, Sparrow! Need a lift?" He held out his arms and I shrugged.

"Sure. I'll take it." I climbed into his arms and along we ran. Once we got there, everyone was staring at us. Aqualad looked at me with hostile eyes. He gave me a sly look.

"Nice butt, Sparrow." I blushed and hopped out of his arms. I stood there awkwardly.

"ALRIGHT! GET IN LINE!" I stood there.

"You need a serenade, princess? Get in the line!" I stood in the line behind them.

"Okay; Wally. You'll be sparring with Sparrow." I looked at 'Wally'. Oh, Redhead.

"Alright, Dick. I'll go." I furrowed my brow. Was 'Dick' his name or his nickname? Oh well, I guess I'd ask later. I stood across from Wally.

He lunged at me. I evaded his attacks, which weren't easy to do, because he's fast as light.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black magic crackled from my palms. It wrapped around Wally, restraining his power use. But I needed concentration and meditation. I hadn't meditated for a few days, so that was hard to do. He escaped from my bindings and ran towards me. He punched my jaw and Charlie horsed me. Robin was just about to declare Wally as the winner, but then my demon side came out. I flew up high and I grew four red eyes. My smile went devilish also. Tentacles flew out from under my cloak and grabbed Wally. His eyes went wide and he tried to run away. But I griped him tight and pulled him under my cloak.

"Scath shall come. Scath shall claim. Scath shall come. He shall claim…" My voice had a deep demonic undertone. Everyone stared at me. The room was filled with fire.

"Sparrow! Stop!" I gasped and floated back down. I backed away. Robin and Aqualad ran to help Kid Flash. He was shivering and looking at me with bulging eyes.

"You're going to be alright…" Robin rubbed Wally and looked at me with surprise.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Beast Boy looked pissed. Cyborg just looked confused. I ran out of the gym, tears streaming down my face.

"Sparrow! Wait!" I turned around to see Robin running after me. I started to run again. But he kept following me. As I turned around again, he was still following me. I ran out the door. I had to stop or else I'd ruin my cloak. He ran after me.

"What do you want? Probably to kick me out for hurting Wally, huh?" Robin sat down next to me. He grabbed a rock and tossed it at the water.

"No. I just wanted to ask you a question…" I looked at him.

"Well?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Well, my daddy's a demon. So, whenever I get angry, he kind of comes out. I can't control it…unless I meditate." He looked generally interested.

"How do you meditate?" I smiled. I faced him and he faced me.

"Well first you do this." I took both his hands and started to float. He was still on the ground.

"I can't float, Sparrow." I laughed and used my power to lift him up.

"Now you say 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'…" He repeated after me and we shared in meditation. We were like that for about ten minutes until he pulled away and fell. I looked down at him.

"I-I have to go…" He ran back inside. I quirked an eyebrow and sent my soul to follow him.

"Where were _you_, Dick?" Kid Flash asked, sitting on Aqualad's lap.

"I was alone with Sparrow. We were meditating together." Cyborg smirked cheekily. Beast Boy copied that smirk.

"_You_ were _alone_ with _Sparrow_?" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy grinned.

"We mediated! Nothing else." He turned red.

"The redder you go, dude, the more we don't believe you." Beast Boy said pointedly.

"I think you've feeling for this 'Sparrow'." Aqualad said, shoving Wally off his lap.

"What? No!"

"Sure you just watch him, blush when his name is said, and dream about him." Robin turned fifty shades of red.

"Now you can't deny it, dude." Beast Boy said, smirking once again.

"Shut up!"

"Stop it, Logan!" Robin ran out of the room.

"He's in deep…"

"Yeah…too bad he doesn't know a thing about being human. Or having feelings!" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, Sparrow should totally get together with Robin. He could totally make him less tense. If you know what I mean…" Kid Flash said. Everyone laughed. I sent my soul back to my body. I flashed into the Ops. Room.

"So, what's this I hear about me and Robin?" Everyone jumped at my entrance.

"Where you here the whole time?" I nodded.

"Uh…hehehe…" Kid Flash jumped behind the couch.

"Robin likes me?"

"Uh…." They all jumped behind the couch. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I needed a cold bath.

* * *

_Robin's finally coming into terms with his feelings :)! How beautiful! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	10. Communal Bathing!

Chapter 10

I ran inside the bathroom. Robin liked me…no surprise. Empathy helped with relationships. But I never assumed he was gay. I just never guessed…oh well. I drew the cold water and waited. The water bubbled and I got in.

"OHMYGODTHISISISOCOLD!" I screeched. I sunk down to the bottom. It felt so comfortable and so awesome. It just…

"Sparrow?" I screamed and grabbed a towel. All the other guys were standing at the door. Robin wasn't there though.

"Hey guys…why are you in here? I'm bathing." That wasn't awkward enough to say. Aqualad quirked an eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever been in a frat house?" I shook my head.

"I lived alone in an apartment." Kid Flash smiled. He nodded in agreement.

"So, you gonna move over?" I was surprised.

"What?" Cyborg looked at me like an idiot.

"That's a communal bath."

* * *

_This is meant to be short. For, ya know, dramatic effect. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	11. Communal Bathing Pt 2

Chapter 11

"C-communal bath?" They nodded.

"Which only means one thing-" Beast Boy grinned cheekily. My eyes went wide.

"You want us to bathe with you." My eyes went wide and blushed. They removed the remainder of their clothes and jumped in.

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god! I was naked with four teenage boys in a bathtub and bubbles were popping. And they were swishing around, mingling. I think they'd notice three things that were different. I just sat there, floating around.

"Guys…um, I have to…go…" I attempted to sneak off.

"Why so soon, Sparrow? We're just five bros, bathing together." Cyborg joked.

"I'm not really…comfortable…bathing with other people…" I adlibbed.

"Well then how do you get in hot tubs?" Kid Flash asked.

I sneered. "You don't get naked in hot tubs."

"You've never been to Jersey?" I shook my head.

"Well, I really shouldn't be here. I'm too sexy for you guys." They gaped. And then they looked offended.

"I'm way sexier than you, Sparrow! Look at this!" Aqualad flexed his pecks. I had to admit…he was right. Ugh?! Why was I conversing with these people? I'm a girl. They're all guys. I'm surprised the bubbles hadn't popped. Maybe the universe didn't hate me after all. I swam away and got a towel. Kid Flash swam towards me.

"Dude, you know we're wearing swimsuits, right?" I paused. He got up. Oh, he was wearing a swimsuit, wasn't he? They all stood up while Beast Boy sat down, blushing.

"We were…supposed to wear swimsuits?" We all groaned and scooted away.

"Avert your eyes, Sparrow!" Aqualad put his hand over my eyes. At least this wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be.

"Alright, bye-bye Sparrow. Enjoy your bath!" They all got out and left me alone. I wiped some sweat off my brow. Thank god nothing happened. And that I didn't get kicked off the team.

* * *

_Oh my gosh this chapter was so me! And yes, this was a total Mulan scene. Remember that scene when Mulan was bathing and the three guys came and bathed with her? I swear, I cannot use machinery at all. I was at 7-Eleven today and I got a Slurpee. Well, it spilled all over the floor and I had to keep refilling it. I make everyone's jobs harder:). Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	12. It Gets Serious-er(?)

Chapter 12

"I purpose a toast to our new member, Sparrow!" Aqualad said. We all clinked our glasses and sat down. I looked around.

"Where's Robin?" They all looked at me. Cyborg scratched his head.

"Um, he's in the evidence room. He's kind of mad about our last fight with Slade…" I was surprised.

"Who's Slade?" Everyone tensed. Kid Flash was the first to speak.

"He's, um, this psycho guy who kind of has a thing for Robin." He looked a way from me.

"He kind of…preys on him and him alone. It's kind of stressful, I guess. Some pedophiliac psychopath who preys on you, that is." Cyborg reasoned.

"He constantly fights him alone and once he locked him in an elevator and fought him." I cringed. I couldn't imagine what he did to him in the elevator.

"Yeah." I got up and set out for Robin. He probably just needed someone to vent to. I could be that person.

"Hey Robin." I leaned up against the doorframe. He was holding a cyan and black mask in his hands.

"Oh, hi Sparrow." He didn't look up, though.

"Something getting at 'cha?" He nodded but still didn't look up.

"A villain."

"Slade?" He stared at me. I noted his face. His mouth was gaping. His mask was not covering his eyebrows. I could almost see his eyes.

"How do you know who that is, Sparrow?" I shrugged.

"I asked why you weren't at dinner today. They said Slade. I figured Slade was a weirdo. They told me he preyed on you and wouldn't leave you alone. I assume that's true?" He nodded. I moved closer to him. But he moved away.

"Slade is like a psychopath-"

"Did he like…rape you?" He tensed considerably. I sensed there was some familiarity.

"No. But he tried…"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Nevermind." He showed me out. Cyborg frowned as he saw me getting shoved out. He went in after me. I stayed behind to eavesdrop.

"Dude."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing. Now you're in for it. You better hope he likes you or else you'll be heartbroken."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I think he needs some help in combat. You know…in hand to hand combat."

"Don't help him."

"Why?"

"You'll eventually get it." Cyborg left. I think I was going for some training.

* * *

_So this it gets more like the original story. But I...found myself overwriting. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	13. Pinned and a Kiss

Chapter 13

I expected Robin to ask me to train longer earlier than seven. He seemed to stare at me for a long time and debate asking.

"Uh, Sparrow?" I looked behind me to see Robin. He was in sweatpants and shirtless. I smiled.

"Yes?" He bit his lip.

"I think you need some…help…in agility…and strength. So, I was wondering if we should like…train together or something." I smiled. Robin seemed nervous.

"Why are you nervous, dearie? Do I make you…nervous?" I breathed. He went tense.

"Not exactly…I just need to train you. It's no big thing. No big thing…" He trailed off, looking away. I grinned.

"Alright. Could we do it at night? I like to work on people in the dark. If you know what I mean." I winked and sashayed away. I looked behind me and Robin was breathing hard. He went inside his room.+

* * *

It was night. Well, technically it was seven o'clock. But who cares? It was dark. I went to the training room, where I saw Robin. He was wearing a white tank top and basketball shorts. He looked at me and smiled. He got up and approached me.

"Are you ready, princess? We're going to do some sparring." I laughed.

"Alright, boss man." He laughed and smiled.

"Put 'em up." I raised my fists. He lunged at me. I evaded it successfully and lunged at him. I tackled him and my hood fell down. Our legs intertwined and our faces were in close proximity.

"You've got nice eyes, Sparrow." I blushed and stared into his mask.

"You flatter me, Dick." His eyes went wide. I leaned in closer. He blushed and stared at me. He could see right through me.

"Don't." I leaned in and sealed the kiss. I kissed him with so much heat and passion that he moaned with pleasure. I drew my mouth away and he grabbed my head and reinforced the kiss. I gasped and blushed as I felt a tongue enter my mouth.

"Woo! Go Dickie!" I pulled away and we stared at him. Kid Flash was staring at us, smirking. Robin flipped the finger and kissed me again. He stopped quickly though; as if he realized what he was doing. He ran out, leaving me alone. I got up and went into my room.

* * *

_That kiss had to happen. It was unanimous. It wouldn't be a remix if that wasn't there. This is one of the things sprinkled in. Of course they didn't have Male-Mulan and Shang make out. Then it wouldn't be a Disney movie. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	14. Flaming Dreams & Flaming Emblems

Chapter 14

"_**Your destiny**_ _**awaits; my daughter.**__**Prepare the portal."**_ The room was full of fire and rocks. I was in my feminine form, kneeling on a rock. There was a pair of demonic flaming eyes before me, snarling and hissing. My cape was whipping around my body, as if it were some type of…protection. The voice was deep, off-setting, and rumbled as he threatened. It was, of course, the voice of my father.

"_No! I'll change it! It can't happen!_" I cried out. Tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheek. They did, however, evaporate before they touched the rock. The eyes looked angry. The rock was shot up under a slew of lava.

"_**Why do you resist, my daughter? This is what your birth marks…"**_ He hissed, blinking in confusion. I scowled and drew energy from my hands. It crackled and hissed and sputtered, stopping short as it came within feet of my father. The demonic eyes looked angry and lava was shot at me. I fell off the rock, into the fire pit. I was held down by his minions. Minions made of fire, so it was hard to fight back.

"_Aaughh!"_ I screamed. The fire burnt my hair and the back of my cape. I struggled and resisted, but that only fueled the fire. I screamed and my father laughed a deep, disgusting laugh. I rolled my neck but the fire still burnt my hair. It was slowly burning towards my skull. My face was scabbing and burning off in pieces. I basically had no hair, but it was more to my male hair. My cape burnt off, though. And so did my sleeves.

"_**Daughter, accept and embrace you. Yourself…your birth…your…destiny…"**_ I struggled and squealed. My skull was showing and my skin was literally burning. It was turning red and scabbing terribly.

"_No! It won't happen…I'll stop it…"_ He laughed once again. The fire still burnt and the yelling didn't cease.

"_**Silly child…it will happen…you will enjoy it…"**_ My clothes practically melted off my body. My stomach was bare, so were my arms and my legs.

"_No…." _I woke in a sweat. I looked around my room in a frenzy. Thank Azar it was just a dream. But it felt so…real. It was a few degrees away from hell, and I was wearing virtually nothing. It will work…my good will save the Earth. I hope.

"Morning, Sparrow." I looked around, swishing my head in a mousy manner. I sighed in relief when I saw my teammates sitting at the table, enjoying breakfast. Even Robin was there. I smiled at them and walked over to the brewer to make some herbal tea.

"Morning." They smiled at me. Even Robin. As I walked over to sit at the table, Beast Boy's eyes went wide.

"Dude…what's up with that tattoo?" Everyone's eyes swiveled over to me. I looked in horror at my…_exposed arm?!_ I never exposed my arms. But even worse…there was a glowing demonic insignia on my arm. It was orange and looked creepy.

"Uh…" I hurried out of the room. I knew what this meant. Oh, I knew. The End was near.

* * *

_This seemed longer in Word...oh well. Have you ever had a dream that some demon was going to come destroy your life? I have. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	15. Azarath or Bust

Chapter 15

No…no no no no no! I couldn't believe this was happening! Right when I thought everything was right in the world, right when I thought I could pull this off, my father comes to ruin everything! This was why I never joined any social group. Every time I liked someone or even cared about them, something ruined it. Ugh! I decided to catch up on some much needed meditation. I gathered some materials that were needed to travel to Azarath. I needed to see my mother.

I put the candles in an oval, sprinkled The Ashes of Rundkar around the oval, and floated carefully into the circle. As I began to meditate, all the candles lit.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted. The dust lifted up off the ground and swirled around in a circle. The dust smelt of roses as I floated into the circle. The candles lifted also and swirled, lighting the circle on fire. They tangoed for about five minutes, attempting to mold into one. Once they molded, I was swallowed into the portal.

IMATOY

* * *

I landed with a thump on the floor. It was unusually quiet as I walked around the temple. The Altar was prepared for worship and prayer. I knelt before the Altar, about to recite a prayer of petition.

"Daughter Raven." I skittered away as the vaguely familiar voice pierced my ears. A plump man balding at the middle appeared from behind the altar. He was wearing a brown robe that resembled a potato sack. Of course…everything came back to me.

"Brother Derrick!" He enveloped me into a hug. Brother Derrick was the head of the Monks of Azar, the group of monks whom raised me. As he released me, he stared me down.

"You remind me of your mother when she was your age." I smiled at the compliment. My mother, when she was carrying me, was taken in by the same group of monks.

"How is she doing?" Brother Derrick's face considerably drooped. His expression looked solemn and grave. Something bad was coming.

"Your mother…she is very sick. She was put into our hospital about two months ago. She has terrible fever, scabbing skin, multiple ulcers, and terrible sight." I frowned. Nobody would ever want the woman who brought them into the world in any kind of pain. Brother Derrick sensed my sadness.

"Will she make it?"

"We are determining that. But to what do I owe this visit, dear? I have not seen you since you were about seven. Now you are at least seventeen?" His face went grave and all color drained.

"Well, I came here to see my mother. May I see her?" Brother Derrick nodded and took my hand. I was lead into my old bedroom, now converted into a hospital. There was my mother, lying on a bed, slowly decaying. I ran towards her side. I knelt down and took her hand.

"Mother? Mother! I'm here!" She moved her head slowly over to me. Her eyes were elated and her mouth turned up so slowly, it looked more like a frown.

"Rachel?" I nodded and she smiled. She slowly sat up to get a good look at me. I realized that I didn't look like her. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and expressive blue eyes. Brother Derrick's eyesight never was very good.

"Yes Mother! It's me! I haven't seen you since I was-"

"Three, yes. You are so beautiful!" She felt my cheek. Her touch felt so wonderful. I hadn't felt her touch, heard her voice, or seen her happy face, for a long time- only in my memories. Tears spilled over my eyes. She opened her arms and I lay down onto her. I felt like a child, being coddled and fussed over.

"This is unbearable! I have to end the world!" I howled. She looked down at my face. Her face seemed so troubled, so surprised, so angry: at the same time.

"What?" Her voice sounded hostile. I sat up.

"That was the reason I was born," I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve, "to end the world."

"Yes…that is true. I'm sorry, sweetie." Her eyes were as sad as her voice and it killed me to look at her. Her mouth turned south and her eyebrows went angry.

"But I can't! I just…there are so many people…so many nice people…and you were born there!" I protested. She shook her head dutifully and a lone tear escaped her eye.

"There is no way around this, Rachel. I knew this would happen. I tried to keep you in the temple, because I love you. I don't want you to be destroyed by that demon father of yours." My hair flopped down into my eyes. My mother brushed it away.

"I'm so sorry." She looked surprised.

"Why? Because you were born. Actually, there was no way around your birth. And by the way, darling; why'd you get this hair of yours cut so short? I mean, it looks beautiful, but it took you forever to grow it out!" I blushed.

"I'm...kind of…posing as a guy…" She looked surprised and bemused at the same time.

"Why, Rachel?" I looked away. How would I explain this?

"See, there is this team in Jump. They're the most elite fighting team. But they're all-male, and their leader is sexist. So, I posed as Sparrow- my male counterpart." She froze. Confusion was painted across her pale features.

"Why?" I looked at her with expressive eyes.

"I thought the good deeds would change my fate." She looked confused.

"Well, darling; you cannot change your fate. Especially when it is so plainly planned, as yours is." That was a good point.

"I figured that out this morning…" She stared at me.

"How so?"

"My friend, Beast Boy, pointed out my demonic emblem." I held out my arm for her to examine. She gasped and looked up at me.

"And that's from your father?" I nodded and she scorned.

"Well, he has no taste in symbols." She laughed and so did I.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Mom." She smiled.

"As am I." I nodded and got off of her. She smiled and coughed. She coughed again and fell limp. Monks came rushing in with water, rags, and hot rocks. I was escorted out as they pressed water to her forehead.

I felt the familiar carpet under my toes as I fell onto my bedroom carpet. I heard an alarm and saw red flashing all over my room.

"Come on Sparrow!" Aqualad was at my door, and many other footsteps were heard. I reluctantly pulled on my cloak, and hesitantly ran out my door.

* * *

_This is where it starts to get like the episode "The Prophecy". Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	16. Ditched

Chapter 16

We didn't have to go very far to the crime. It was, in fact, right in front of our house. There was an army of fire minions marching in a straight line. At the front was Slade; a man with a cyan and black mask. He was very well built and tall. His suit matched his mask. He had a strange mark on his mask which looked….distinctively like…

"Hey Sparrow! Isn't that the same mark as on your arm?" I looked at my arm. Oh no….oh no….not now. Anytime but now! But it happened. The red marks tattooed my body and they glowed. Demonic undertones were heard as I was pushed around, and an eclipse began to descend.

"Sparrow!" "Dude…" "What the hell?" As I lay down, the red marks glowed even more. I saw my team staring down at me with confused eyes. Robin lifted my head.

"Sparrow? What's wrong?" Tears rolled down my face as I looked at him. He didn't deserve this…none of them deserved this.

"T-there's something I haven't told you…" Robin's face looked crucial. _Should I tell them, or just let this blow over?_ My thoughts were cut short when the flaming army and strange man were getting closer.

"Titans! Go!" The guys exploded forward, punching and shooting and screaming. No doubt it was the hottest thing ever. As I watched, I didn't realize the man had come up behind me. I did realize, though, when he grabbed my neck and pulled me up.

"Daddy wants you." I struggled and sputtered as his grip became tighter. He hissed and breathed down my neck.

"No…" I weakly put. He laughed a deep laugh and tightened his grip. It was like he was trying to kill me…

"Sparrow!" We both turned to see Robin, my leader, running through fire minions. Aww…he was running through fire to get to me. How romantic. But, when he reached us, he was doubled over, out of breath. The man lunged at him, punching his diaphragm and Charlie-horsing him. Robin fell to the ground and the man ran off with me. Suddenly, time froze. Literally froze. It was just me and Slade.

* * *

"You see this, Raven?" I did. I saw a red sky, lava seas- basically hell on Earth. It was so hot I was sweating in my costume.

"I do." He chuckled. Next, he grabbed me and spun me around. By the way, we were on top of the tallest building in Jump. So it was a pretty high drop. Probably very painful.

"This is what you will do. Family, friends lives; destroyed. And you can thank Daddy." I struggled but he kept a strong grip on me. He grabbed my cape and ripped it off my back. I fell to the ground in my basically nakedness. My clothes ripped off, my brain was racking, my skin was hissing, and I was basically wearing a bikini. I fell down the building.

"Sparrow?" I woke up in the arms of Robin. He looked angry. Like he was betra…oh. Yeah.

"R-Robin?" I sat up in his arms. He was staring me down.

"You're…a liar." I stared at him, my eyes wide as saucers. He dropped me down and got up. I reached for him.

"Don't go…"

"Why did you lie to me?" I paused.

"Because…I needed help. If I just came right out and said 'hey I'm a demonic chick who needs help battling my Daddy', would I have gotten on the team? No." He looked at me. No expression…no nothing. Just a plain look. The other guys came running towards him and I.

"Hey dudes I-" Beast Boy's mouth was hanging open as he saw me. So was everyone else's.

"You're a-" I nodded and they all looked surprised.

"Yeah. She lied to us all." They all looked angry. Like some pissed off Dance Moms.

"Is she hurt?" I really was. My skin burnt, my head hurt, and my arms felt weak. My eyes looked pained.

"Nah. Just leave her." Robin walked away from me. Everyone else followed except for Cyborg. He stared at me one second more, shook his head, and followed.

They may have deserted me, but they better believe that's not the last of me.

* * *

_It sucks badly to get deserted by your friend. And yes, this is that scene from Mulan. You know, the one where she gets injured then they open her shirt and figure out she's a girl and leave her out in the cold? Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	17. Clean Laundry

Chapter 17

"What're you doing here?" I was at the front door of Titans Tower. It was pouring rain, and sure enough, Robin answered the door.

"I'm not gone for good, Robin. I've still got my belongings here. So, by law, I can come in." I expect Robin to move, but he stood there. A look of absolute hatred on his face towards me.

"Yes, you are gone for good. I'm not letting you onto my team or into my Tower. You're not on my team. So you basically don't exist." I rolled my eyes.

"I do exist. I am still apart of this team-" Robin gave me a look- like I was a complete idiot or something.

"On what grounds?" I grinded my teeth. This was getting exasperating.

"On 'the grounds' that I signed up, on a paper: not a verbal agreement." He chuckled.

"It was a verbal contract….what's your name?" I frowned.

"Raven."

"Okay…it was a verbal agreement, _Raven_." He sneered my name. I coughed and shoved him aside.

"I'm getting my stuff, Robin. Whether you like it or not." I stomped down towards my room. As I looked around, I was glad it remained untouched.

"We washed your clothes for you, Sparrow." I turned around to see Cyborg with a look of sadness on his face and a basket of laundry in his arms.

"Hey, Cyborg. Just came to get my stuff."

"Yeah. Robin told us to throw it out…but I secretly did your laundry. I wasn't sure how to wash your underwear, so I took it to a Laundromat." I smiled. How sweet! He was so sweet…a perfect friend.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I've no where to live so at least I've got clean laundry." He looked concerned.

"You've got no place to live?" I nodded and grabbed my stuff. He looked sympathetic and picked up my other suitcase.

"The sad truth. Thank you again for helping me. I really need this." Cyborg looked confused.

"Grunt work?" I smiled a smile so grave it looked more like a frown.

"No. Friendship."

So there I was, at the bus-stop, waiting for the bus. I applied for a job in Gotham. My mother's husband lived in Gotham, so I'd be living with him and his two kids. Someone came and sat next to me. Looking at them, I realized just who they were.

"Beast Boy." He looked at me, smiling. I smiled back. It was just nice to see a friendly face.

"Raven. Hi." He laughed and so did I. Words couldn't describe the awkwardness at the bus stop.

"Why'd you come?"

"Well, Robin told us to look for you. I was just the lucky one who found you." Oh?

"He wanted to look for me?" Beast Boy nodded. Aw, how sweet. He wanted me back on the team! Wait…what am I saying?

"Yes. He needs you to come back for questioning on the whole fire demon thing that happened the other night." Oh. Sounded like Robin.

"Okay. I guess I'll go…the bus comes in a couple hours, though." Beast Boy nodded and dragged me by my hand, my luggage still there.

* * *

_Ugh...I messed up. **This** is chapter 17...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	18. Interrogation

Chapter 18

"What do you know about this?" The mark on Slade's forehead appeared on the screen. I shrugged.

"I have the mark on myself too. It's a mark from my dad."

"Who's your dad?" I laughed sarcastically.

"It's classified." Robin glared at me.

"I don't think you heard me, _Raven_. Who is your dad?" Wow. This guy meant business.

"My daddy is Scath. The worst demon in Azarath. He destroyed fifteen dimensions and planets alone, and made me." I sat back into the sofa.

"Wow…well, why is Slade here? What does he want with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's like a UPS guy. He delivered a message and ripped my clothes off. Where you ditched me." Robin sneered.

"Uh huh. What does your dad want with Earth?"

"He wants to take it over. Thought you'd figure that out, Boy Wonder. Batman's….protégé." He grinded his teeth. He was getting riled up.

"If you want back on my team you're doing a lousy job." I threw my head back and laughed obnoxiously.

"You think I want back on your all-male team? You're joking, right?" His face was grave.

"No, I'm not actually. Millions of people would love to be in your spot, _Raven_. Don't take it for granted."

"_PSH!_ Please, Robin, you and I both know you weren't going to let me back on this team." He smiled gravely.

"See, I was. But you blew it." I rolled my eyes.

"As if. You're toying with me." He laughed.

"Actually not."

"I'm really having a hard time believing you, Robin." He laughed.

"That's your problem, ma'am." I grinned.

"You think I'm really going to beg you to let me back on the team? Grovel at your feet like some peasant?" Robin's face was grave.

"Not exactly, _Raven_." I scowled.

"It's the twenty-first century, Robin! There is more gender equality than the 1960's! There may be all-male schools, but when it comes to the real world, genders are mixed. It's not right to discriminate against women because you think they're 'weak'. Haven't you gotten your butt beaten by Batgirl a few times?" He was quiet. His mouth shriveled up and his breathing slowed down. After a long silence, he looked at me with hatred.

"Get out of my house." I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." I stomped off, slamming all doors behind me.

Stupid Robin. Stupid sexism. Stupid Batman. Stupid superheroes. I should've taken Kori's advice. I should've just not gotten involved. It was happening. The End was coming. Whether I liked it or not.

* * *

_I've always wanted to write a Robin and Raven argument! And I did! Review and Favorite! HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	19. Kermie the Doggie

Chapter 18

I walked back to the bus stop. Surely enough, my luggage was gone. As expected. But now all I really had were the clothes on my back, my wallet, and my dignity. Barely any of it after my argument with Robin.

"Sexist pig…" I grumbled, stumbling way from the bus stop. So I sat down on a bench to really reflect on my life. Sure enough, it started to rain. Just like in the movies. The direness of my situation was infinite. I had no money, no clothes, no car, and no where to live. And now, unless I saw a payphone (Which don't even exist anymore) I had no way to all my step-dad. There you have it; my beautiful sucky life as a demonic teenage girl. Great. I sounded like a drug addict fallen from there life. But that wasn't the case. I created a fake identity. I lived through that fake identity, trying to change my future. I sounded ridiculous. Tears dripped from my eyes as I lay my face in my lap. I had nothing.

"Raven?" I ceased my tears to look up. It was Kori. Oh no. I couldn't face _her_. Her out of all people. She could rub it in my face.

"K-Kori?" She sat on the bench next to me. She was holding an umbrella. She held her umbrella over us. There was awkward silence as I held in my tears. She looked at my face, as if she were trying to figure me out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I exploded, crying and wheezing, coughing and trickling. She opened her arms and I buried myself into them. She squeezed and I kept on crying. When my crying died down, she whispered in my ears.

"Tell me what happened." I told her of the audition, of the packing, the apartment, the moving in, the training, the kiss, and the discovery. She looked angry, sympathetic, and excited at the same time.

"You kissed Robin?" I nodded and she frowned.

"While in guy form?" I nodded again. "Is he gay?" I shrugged. He never told me.

"But the discovery was awful. It reminds me of the Mulan scene. You know; the one where she gets hurt? Then they open her shirt and figure out she's female, and leave her out in the cold. But they eventually live happily ever after." Kori smiled.

"But, Rae. Life has no happily ever after. You either have it easy and boring, or hard and interesting. It's like a choose-your-own-adventure, not a Disney movie." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Except for me." Kori looked confused for a second, but then she came to a conclusion.

"The prophecy?" I nodded. Tears welled in her ducts.

"Yes…the end of the world." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Raven! I'm sorry!" I frowned.

"Kori; there's nothing you could've done. It was prophesized at my birth. There's no way around it. Might as well accept it." Kori looked angry.

"You're just…giving up?" I nodded.

"I might as well have fun for the rest of my life. I'm going to die first, after all." Kori's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I'm the portal. He comes through me. I will be destroyed after he uses me. That was the point of me; my life, my joys, my emotions. I'm just his object." Kori's face scrunched up.

"Don't use those key words in public, Rae. It makes you sound…" Oh. Yeah.

"Yes, but it is the truth. There's no way-"

"Are you living anywhere?" I shook my head.

"No. I got kicked out of my apartment, and Titans Tower." Kori smiled.

"You can come live with me!" I smiled and laughed. We'd actually be perfect roommates. Why hadn't we done this earlier?

"And this is where you're gonna be sleeping!" I looked around the room. The room was quite nice. It had a king sized bed, a bathroom, and a black paint job. I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Nice paint job." She blushed.

"I knew you'd be moving in…I decided to personalize it…" I noticed there was a picture of me and her on the nightstand. I walked over to examine it. It was that picture we took at the beach. We were both in our bikinis; she was smiling and I was grinning.

"Thanks, Kor. I love you!"

"Love you too, Rae. And do you like dogs?" I nodded. She smiled and ran into her room. As she walked back into my room, she had something cradled in her arms. As I got a closer look, I realized it was a dog!

"Say hello to Kermit! He's an Italian Greyhound!" I stared at him. He was so cute. Kori lowered him to the ground and he toddled over to me and licked my leg.

"He's so cute." I cooed, leaning down to pet him. He licked my hand and I giggled.

"I know! He's adopted from the Humane Society." I smiled. She walked out of the room and Kermit followed her. I flopped down on my bed. This was my life now.

* * *

_Everything seems fine for Raven, right? WRONG! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	20. Love Knows No Gender

Chapter 20

"Rae? Want some pizza?" I heard Kori say through my door. I was in the middle of some mediation. My demonic meditation could wait. I needed food. I opened the door and floated downstairs. She was sitting alone at the dinner table, consuming a slice of pizza. Kermit was eating a chicken over by the island. I was surprised this was how she ate dinner.

"Hey Kori!" She smiled at me as I came to sit down. She slid the pizza box over towards me. Kermit noticed me and waddled over to me. He barked at my feet.

"Hey Raven. How're you doing?" I smiled.

"Well. A little tired." She frowned.

"You still going to, like, end the world?" I nodded.

"Well, I guess so. My skin is still flaming and the emblems are still there." She nodded.

"Do they hurt?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course. They're on fire!" We both laughed. Kori looked at me with accusatory eyes.

"Are you going to Titans Tower?" I smiled and laughed nervously, bobbing my head. She frowned and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You know they don't want you there. This'll only get them angrier, specifically, Robin." I groaned. Robin.

"I can deal with him. I'm tough." She smiled warmly.

"I know you are. But I just…." I cocked my head.

"What?"

"I don't know. Something just tells me something bad is going to happen." I rolled my eyes.

"That something is _me_. I told you the world was going to end." There was a pause. Kori cracked up.

"Oh yeah. You did, didn't you?" We broke out into laughs.

"I'm still going." Kori frowned.

"No!" But I was already out the door. Halfway to Titans Tower I realized what I was doing. I was going to my ex team's house to ask for help in defeating my father. How ridiculous did that sound? I did knock, and I did wait for someone to open.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exploded onto me. He hugged me hard.

"Beast Boy! Is Robin here?" He frowned, nodded and led me in.

"He's been in his room ever since your little chat. He hasn't eaten anything." Oh? He showed me to his room and left me. I knocked on the door softly. It opened slowly.

"Oh. Hi, _Raven_." Robin was unshaven, unclothed (except for some boxers), and unhinged. His hair was misshapen.

"Hi Robin. What's up?" He smiled.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about what you said the other day." Oh no…

"What did I say?" Robin smiled.

"That I should let women onto my team. That I shouldn't discriminate. That I shouldn't hate women because they're quote 'weaker'." I laughed.

"So?" Robin frowned. He took deep breaths.

"Why do you think I hate women?" This was getting awkward. I breathed.

"Well, I remember reading something by your former housekeeper, Isadora Jones. She said she often heard you cussing out your girlfriends and saw you push them down the stairs. Then when I saw the way you guys reacted towards female stuff. I kind of drew that conclusion." Robin frowned.

"I don't hate women. I've never had any girlfriends. Bruce told me not to let any females onto my team." Oh? That made more sense.

"Well…then why were you so angry that I was a girl?" He looked angry.

"I don't like being lied to. You know that."

"Well yeah. I'm sorry, though. I really am." Robin didn't say anything. He did, however, kiss me.

* * *

_Well, it happened. Some justifiable Rob/Rae love. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	21. Acceptance Back Into The Pack

Chapter 21

The kiss felt…real. Unlike my other one where he thought I was a guy. No. This was a real kiss. As I pulled away, I felt him staring at me. I remembered, suddenly, why I came here.

"Robin." He was planting kisses up and down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I pushed him off me. He snapped to attention and blushed.

"Yes?" I made my face grave.

"I need your- all of your- help. I'm supposed to end the world sometime soon. I need your help to defeat Scath." He nodded.

"We'll do whatever we can, Raven." He laid down on his bed, stretched out, and turned on the TV. I came down and lay next to him. As he flipped, I noticed how cute he was and how boring modern television was.

"But do you have to leave, Raven?" Kori pleaded. Kermit looked heartbroken. I gave him a pat and he started to cry. Like, whine, I mean.

"Yes. I've been invited, and I'm taking it." She picked up Kermit. He whined even louder.

"Please don't go. I'll never see you again." I frowned.

"You'll see me eventually. Goodbye!" I walked out the door and turned around long enough to see her crying face.

I trudged all the way to Titans Tower. I was too tired to use my powers and too emotionally unstable. My best friend in the whole world offered me a home, food, clothes. And I just deserted her for a bunch of guys I didn't even know very well. Oh my god. My life sounded like one of those bad ABC Family TV movies. I knocked on the door and open it swished. Before I could decipher who it was, the voice yelled;

"SPARROW!" Yup. Infinite Wally. He was leaning up against the doorframe, grinning.

"Wally! Whazzup?" I joked. We both broke into giggles.

"Glad you're back. Come in. Come in." He stepped aside and I was shown inside.

"Raven?" Cyborg looked up from his video game. So did Beast Boy. So did Aqualad.

"Raven?" "Raven?" They all stared at me.

"Dude! You're back! Are you staying?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Like, forever?" Aqualad asked. I frowned.

"Uh…sort of." They quirked eyebrows.

"It's not important." Robin came in silently. We all stared at him.

"I see you've emerged from your Fortress of Solitude." Wally grumbled.

"Glad you shaved your beard." Robin grinned at my compliment.

"Thank you."

"Enough puppy love! Let's eat!" We blushed and went to the dining room. I sat next to Beast Boy & Robin.

"Say grace!" We all looked at Wally. Since when did we say grace?

"You really want to?" Robin asked. Wally nodded. Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed my and Aqualad's hands. We all bowed our heads.

"Thanks for the food. Amen." We all 'amened' in unison. Cyborg came out with the spaghetti.

"Do you guys only eat spaghetti?"

"Hmm…only when you're here." Robin waggled his eyebrows.

"Man, that'd be so awkward if you were still a guy." Cyborg noted, sitting across from me. There was an awkward silence.

"Dudes! This is like The Big Bang Theory!" There was even more silence.

"I like to call it the gang bang theory!" We all laughed at Wally's cliché joke.

"But seriously. We changed your room a bit, Sparrow…" Robin scratched the back of his neck. My eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" He nervously laughed and excused himself. He grabbed my arm and hoisted me over his shoulder. I playfully kicked and protested, ignoring the catcalls behind us. Once we got into the hallway, though, he plopped me down. I squinted.

"Why didn't you just ask, dear?" His smile went devilish.

"I wouldn't be able to stare at your butt then, would I?" I punched his arm as he led me to my room. He opened the door. What I saw on the other side was complete terror.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Not really...but i'd be pretty angry if i left and someone changed my room. I have my room the way i want it. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	22. A Very Boring Shopping Day

Chapter 24

"PINK?" They painted my room…pink. It was like Pinkie Pie exploded or something. And they didn't miss a spot, that's for sure.

"Uh…yeah. We were going to rent out this room to Bruce- er Batman- so we decided to... play a prank…" I glared at him, grinding my teeth.

"You didn't think I was going to come back, huh?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking…" I squinted my eyes.

"Consider yourself lucky I've watched HGTV a few times, or you'd be halfway to hell right now." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I know. I'm lucky…" I pushed him off of me.

"Yeah. Could you, like, leave? I kind of need to get settled into my _**pink**_ room…" He laughed and beckoned out the door. As he left, I flopped onto my bed. I went through the drawers to make sure I left some clothes. But, I didn't. So now I had the clothes on my back, and nothing else.

"Hey Robin…" I smiled, walking into his room. He was watching Tosh.0 on his TV. He turned towards me, smiling.

"Hi _Raven_!" I flopped onto his bed next to him. He laughed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Robin; could you come shopping with me?" His face looked confused.

"Shopping? I don't really-"

"Please!" His turned to putty as I made a cute face. Honestly, it wasn't that cute. But Robin really liked me.

"Alright…where do you want to go?" I squealed and dragged him out the door. I saw the R-Cycle. Oh, how I wanted to ride on that thing…

"Could we ride on the R-Cycle?" Robin smiled.

"Sure." He took out the keys and twirled them on his index finger. I followed him towards the R-Cycle and sat on the back. I got comfortable as I pleased, and Robin pushed off. Riding through the streets, I realized how small and tight-knit the town of Jump was. As we rode through the streets there were screams and yells;

"Woah!" "Robin's got a girlfriend?" "Thought he was gay!" "On an all-male team?"

I ignored them and held on tight. Robin seemed to ignore them, too, because he whispered to me.

"What stores?" I smiled.

"Hot Topic, Forever21, and Victoria's Secret." Robin nodded and revved forward.

We pulled into the parking lot, and walked into the mall. Luckily, there was like, nobody there. Except for a few teens and elderly, but that was it. The closest was Hot Topic. I pulled him into there and metal pounded my eardrums. There were t-shirts, and jeans, and dresses. I saw T-shirts and I fell in love with this T-rex t-shirt.

"ROBIN! ROBIN LOOK!" I squealed, catching him off guard. He walked over to me.

"_I am…unstoppable_?" He read the t-shirt.

"Isn't it so cute? You see the T-rex? And the hand grabber thingy? Soooooo…..cute!" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Girls and shopping will forever mystify my brain…" I smirked.

"Guys and sports. Guys and Playboy." He blushed, scowled, and turned away. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Go away." He joked, pouting and stomping. I kissed his cheek and he calmed down.

"Actually, we should just go home…" I put the t-shirt back on the rack and we left.

* * *

_This is really **bad**, in my humble opinion. I don't know if I should end the story there and make Raven end the world, or keep going with the fluff. And before I forget, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Enjoy your barbecues, parties, fireworks, and watermelon! Or, if you're like me, enjoy your sleep and fireworks that sound more like gunshots! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	23. It Hath Begun

Chapter 26

"Hmm…" I walked into the Ops. Room, where I saw Robin at the Titans computer. He was examining a building.

"What 'cha doing, handsome?" I bounded behind him, and he turned around, smiling.

"There's this library. I've gotten some complaints that voices have been heard. We should go investigate." He pressed a button and the Tower flashes red. Wally came charging out, yawning as he did.

"What, Dick? Why must you sick, sadistic jerk ruin my sleep?" I giggled out of impulse.

"There's a haunted library or something. We need to investigate." Wally rolled his eyes and raced back towards the door to wake everyone else up.

"Dude, it five in the frickin' morning…" "What the hell, Rob?" "Holy Fish…what's wrong with you…" The guys came grumbling out.

"Alright, team. We need to go to the library. Well, not _**the**_ library. An older library called…well, I don't know…Titans! Go!" We all filed out the door slowly.

* * *

"Alright, Titans. Be careful. Especially you, Beast Boy." Even in the dark I could feel Beast Boy blush. There was a long staircase descending downwards.

"How deep do you think that is?" We all leaned over the railing. Cyborg spit down it. We listened, but it took at least five minutes for the saliva to hit the ground. We looked around at each other.

"So, who wants to go first?" Aqualad quipped, looking around.

"Well….I volunteer….Robin!" Wally pushed Robin in front of him.

"Thanks, Wally…" Robin descended and I followed. The deeper we got, the more I glowed and burnt. As we got to the core, I was lifted up against my will.

"Raven?" Robin yelled looking round. I shrieked his name, but nothing came out.

"_The gem was born of evil's fire…the gem shall be his portal…he comes to claim…he comes to sire…the end of all things mortal…" "The gem…" "The gem is here…" "The gem shall claim…" "It is here…"_ I looked around for a source of the voice, but I saw none. Suddenly, I heard a banshee scream.

"Raven? Where are you?" Robin wondered around. I struggled.

"I'm…..here…" I floated above the air, and he looked up.

"Raven?" He stared at me.

"Ugh!" I screamed. I was being pulled towards an offering table. I was slammed down. Robin ran over to me, grabbing out for me. But something protected me…or rather, trapped me.

"Dude?!" Beast Boy came running down. Just as he stepped foot in the room, I was elevated into the air. The emblems glowed and burnt even more now. I knew…it was time….

* * *

_It has approachethed (?)...the end of the world... I hope i'm not the only one who did literally nothing but type all day. I don't want to be alone...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	24. Death Is Of Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 27

I walked up the stairs towards a table. The table was the one of offering. I levitated above it. Robin came running after me, though.

"Raven! You don't have to do this!" I shot him back down the steps. I blew him a kiss.

"I have to, Robin. There's no changing my destiny…" He looked pained.

"No you don't-" I blew him away and created a force field. I glowed red and burnt. I shone brightly and levitated.

"_The gem was born of evil's fire…the gem shall be his portal- he comes to claim…he comes to sire…the end of all things mortal…" _I could hear Robin screaming and pounding against the force field. My eyes turned white, I exploded into a red light, saw a red hoof, and that was it. That was the end of my life.

* * *

_Short for a reason. And that reason; **DRAMATIC EFFECT**! I hope you had a nice 4th of July. Now, tonight; get out there and watch some fireworks. Or sleep..whatever...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	25. But, Incarnation is Boss!

Chapter 28

"W-where am I?" I woke up on an unfamiliar floor. As I looked around, I realized where I was. It was prophesized that this existed. And it did. It was called Loom. Loom was said to be the place where lost souls went, but was destroyed by my father.

"You, my sweet, are in Loom." An airy female voice softly put, floating towards me. She looked like a porcelain doll; she had light blonde hair which curled into wisps towards the bottom, delicate looking arms, colorless skin, and big rosy lips. She had big expressive green eyes. Looking at her feet, I realized she had no feet what so ever. She was simply floating there.

"W-who are you?" I figured saying 'what are you' would be ridiculously rude. She laughed a frail laugh, proceeding towards me. She smiled.

"I…am…Dilnocka…" My eyes went wide. Dilnocka was the keeper of the souls, and I was taught she was the keeper of all things good. Only people destined to be incarnated met her. We lived holy lives in order to meet her. It was a life goal of every Disciple of Azarath. And I was. I was meeting her.

"Dilnocka? Are you…the keeper of souls?" She smiled and nodded. I was led to a room, or at least it seemed to be a room.

"Yes child. You have heard of me?"

"Oh, yes. I've made it my life goal to meet you! You are the most revered woman in our history! The Azarathian who became the mother of Azar!" She smiled and nodded.

"And to think. I was just like you!" I cocked my head.

"I'm not worthy-"

"I too was raised at the Temple. Granted, I had two parents, but we were very poor…and I practically lived at the Temple. One day, a disciple of Azar came to me. He asked me to be the mother of Azar." I sat down on the floor, enveloped in the story of Azar's creation.

"Does this mean…I will be incarnated?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear; you've lived a clean, holy life under the circumstances. You fought back against your demonic side. And you hoped to change your fate. May Azar bless you, my daughter." I bowed my head in reverence and she kissed it. She made an emblem on my forehead.

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled and nodded.

"You are hailed, daughter. Enjoy the rest of your life, sweet." The last thing I saw was a bright light. And I was gone.

* * *

I saw a battlefield; lava everywhere, fire, and Titans Tower was used as a chair. I was angry. Even angrier when I saw my teammates, fainted and scolded on the melting rock. I turned towards my father. He was even uglier than I remembered; he was red with reindeer horns, hooves, white hair, and lots of zits. He turned towards me, grinning with his yellow, plaque painted teeth. Robin was in between his teeth, fainted. Now I was angry.

"_**Hello Daughter…glad you could join us…come to see daddy destroy your planet?"**_

I shot energy out of my hands. It crackled and hissed, but stopped altogether within five feet of my father. He grinned, and shot it back at me. I hadn't realized how much it hurt to get hit. Now I knew. I stumbled backwards, almost into the lava. Luckily, my fast reflexes caught me.

"You're not my father!" I screamed. Energy blasted out of my hands at full force. It hit my father. But instead of taking damage, he simply chuckled and sat back up. He shot red energy back at me, and it hurt like holy hell. I fell back, writhing in pain. My body was throbbing and sizzling. He chuckled. I always knew my father was a sociopath.

"_**Silly girl. I made you. I've conquered dimensions, planets, and I possess your powers….I am unstoppable."**_ He knocked me back down. I was wheezing and sputtering, doubled over in pain.

"But….you said….yourself," I slowly stood up, "I'm you're….daughter…."

"_**I still created you. I am your master. I am your daddy…"**_ I was angry. Very angry. My robe turned white, and very powerful energy flowed from my palms. The energy was white and bright as it hit my father. He fell down.

"You may be my father…but you were never my dad…." I shot more energy at him. He fell over once again.

"_**Aghghghghg!"**_

"Fathers protect you. Fathers **love** you. Fathers raise you. I was raised by the Brothers of Azar. Fathers are your family. My family are my friends. This is my home," My voice dropped down a few octaves, "and I want you…**gone**…" A beam shot from my charka, and Scath was gone.

"Bye Dad…"

* * *

_Be honest; is the religion I described legit? I mean, any religion is pretty much believable. Anyway, I hope you had a nice 4th of July! At Quassy, there were a million people! I had to park in a baseball field! By the red minivan, straight up home plate I got home at like, twelve a.m. Traffic was ridiculous, so we had to go the other way and through three other towns and a highway to get home. When we got there, the door was covered with a million and one moths on the door! I opened the door quickly and a lot of them got in. I had dinner at, like, twelve o'five or something. So, my fourth of July...was interesting. How was yours? Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	26. The End: And A New Begining

Chapter 29

"Robin? Robin wake up!" I was kneeled over his face, slapping his cheeks.

"You better not die," I chided, "I spent too much effort to get on this team for you to-" I burst into tears. He wasn't even breathing. Even though Earth was returning to normal, I wasn't. My heart was breaking as I watched Robin lay there, listless and practically dead. I laid my head on his chest, just glad to be with him. I heard a cough, a wheeze, and a gasp.

"R-raven?" Robin sat up, looking around. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked confused. I thrust my arms around Robin.

"Robin! You're alive!" I proceeded to plant kisses all over his face. He blushed and pushed me away.

"Alive? I was dead?" He questioned.

"Yes!" He kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'm glad I'm alive…I can see your face everyday." I giggled and blushed. We got up and went back to the Tower.

* * *

"Well, your dad had some pretty big butt cheeks, Rae." Cyborg quipped, looking outside our Tower. I smiled.

"Now I know where I get it from!" They all laughed, and Robin smiled. He approached me.

"So…now that your dad's like…dead…do you want to stay on the team?" I peered over him, seeing the other guys' pouting, pleading faces. I smiled and acting like I was thinking.

"Hmm….I dunno…."

"PLEASE!" They all pleaded. I smiled.

"Yes!" They all cheered, and I was carried off by Robin. Towards the bedrooms. Squee!

* * *

_Ugh...my god.I just got back from roller skating. I was there for **five hours**...my legs are on fire. I ended this because I'm going to start a new story. It's called "**Demonic Domestic**". I just read this book called 'The Undomestic Goddess' by Sophie Kinsella. It's really good, but it's chick lit :). Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. __Good bye my sweet little rainbow lemons; have a nice day!_


End file.
